Iron Tsukune
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune was a very smart boy, yet he had some bad luck. No other school would take him, but a strange application to Yokai Academy came to him. He shrugged and arrived, and foudn it was a school of monsters! How is he going to survive!
1. The Frightened boy

**Here is a new story. I will complete the Monsters, Love and Shadows first, but this will be the beginning of another idea for a story. I just want peoples opinions. Trust me, you will enjoy this story too.**

**With this story, I havent decided if im going to include any other characters. Like Kurumu or whatever :P Dunno yet. We will see how my thoughts turn out.**

**This story or the Pharoah Arrives will be my next one after Monsters, love and Shadows.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono was just a regular young man. He is 16 years old, has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a loner really. He didn't have any friends, and really just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people cause they could be quite mean and scary. He liked girls of course, but he just couldn't really get the balls to ask them out or talk to them for that matter. Yea he was a strange young man, but he had a good heart.

Tsukune did very well in school, where he was almost an expert in engineering and blacksmithing, but oddly, he couldn't get into any school in the local area. Someone seemed to hate him. Luckily his father miraculously found a random invitation to a school called, Yokai Academy. Of course Tsukune was kind of cautious because it was found on the street. However, his mother and father said it was just a miracle! There was nothing to be afraid of... How wrong he was.

Tsukune was riding a bus alone through his little city, heading towards a tunnel. The bus driver was kind of creepy sounding when he spoke, but he also had a sense of niceness. He actually sounded like he cared for the boy. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune checked his phone and saw he had no signal. He sighed and began to walk through the forest. He was about halfway through it when he began to feel a chill. Someone was watching him. He started to run quickly, heading away from this feeling. He saw the school and entered it. There was a pairs of blood red eyes that was watching him. Tsukune entered his class room quietly, heading to the back. He saw in a empty seat in the main back, right behind a girl with blue white hair. He yawned and put his head down, only to hear the teacher speak.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your teacher! Well I am sure you already know this, but Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune fell out of his seat at that, which made everyone stare at him. He was in disbelief until he saw the big man a seat in front to the right laugh.

"A bunch of boring rules. If we do happen to spot a human. Why not just eat it? They are only food anyway to us."

"Well there is no chance of that! Humans cant even get in this area. There is a barrier created by the three dark lords in order to secure this place"

Tsukune saw that the man in front had a tongue that began to flick around as he stared at Tsukune. The door opened and there stood a fucking gorgeous girl. She had flowing white hair, blood red eyes, and a body that was stunning. She was a well endowed woman. A few hoots and cat calls were heard, but she brushed them off. Nekonome looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Moka Akashiya." With that name, all the men began to quiet down. "Moka Akashiya?" A few whispered to each other. "Isn't that the daughter of one of the Dark Lords? What is she doing _HERE?_" They other guys shrugged as she walked past them heading towards the corner. Her eyes were locked on Tsukune who had his face down. Nekonome spoke up.

"Human forms only ms Moka!"

"This is my only form. I also have special permission from the head master"

Nekonome shrugged as she was standing next to Tsukune.

"Hey kid."

Tsukune looked up into her eyes and jumped a few inches away in his seat.

"Y-yes?"

"Meet me after class under the stair case"

Tsukune didn't answer and looked away.

The class continued, teaching everyone the rules of this place.

The bell rung, signifying that class was over. It was lunch time, and Tsukune wanted to get the fuck out. Tsukune already has his bag packed and was running out. The big man from before was staring at him from behind a pillar, smelling him. He knew he was a human. Tsukune was already out the door and heading to the bus stop, with the big man in pursuit, albeit without Tsukune knowing. Tsukune sighed as he was on top of a hill, looking down at the bus stop. He sighed in relief. _'What the hell is this?! Monsters are real?! I cant do this! I'm only human! I gotta find a way to survive this hellhole!'_

Tsukunes thought process was interrupted as a huge fist crashed into Tsukunes chest, knocking him down the cliff. Tsukune groaned as he saw a giant beast, muscular and with a long tong. It was an Orc. Tsukune stared at the man who approached. "What a wonderful opportunity. A human... Oh how delicious you must taste! Wonder if I should do it raw, grilled, boiled, steamed or fried! MMM human is delicious in so many ways!" He was frozen in his tracks as a white haired girl came from the road.

"Eating humans? How pathetic."

"Moka Akashiya?! What are you doing here?"

"Easy. I am here to claim this human as my own."

"I was here first!"

"Yea? Tough luck. He is mine now"

"No he is mine!"

Moka sighed and kicked the guy with a uppercut kick, sending him into a rock. "Know your place!"

"Yes ma'am."

Tsukune was injured with a broken rib. He groaned and saw the silver haired vampire approach him. He began to get up as the vampire reached for him. Tsukune leapt back and screamed. He slid under Moka and ran away from her screaming like Macaulay Culkin from Home Alone, when he put on the after shave. The silver haired vampire growled and began to walk back to the school following the boy.

Tsukune just kept running, trying to find his way through the forest. _'What the hell?! What is with these monsters! All they want is blood and death! I have to get out or find someway to survive!'_

Tsukune ran up to another building in the school. It looked like an administration building. He ran inside and dashed into the headmasters room, not looking where he was going. He opened the door, ran inside, turned around, locked the door and began to breathe heavily. He felt a creepy stare on his back and began to slowly turn around. There he was, the headmaster, staring at Tsukune like a researcher. "Tsukune Aono... what a pleasant surprise. A human in my school? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I cant have that..."

"S-Sir... its a mistake for me to be here! I got here cause of some bus driver!"

"A mistake but a costly one." The headmaster got up from his chair and began to walk towards the boy, smiling evilly. The door opened to reveal the silver haired vampire. "I will take him headmaster, as my blood servant. You know how it is with vampires."

"Of course I do Moka. Do what you will." Tsukune looked behind him then ducked under her screaming again. "What the fuck is with this god damn school?!" His bag was thumping against his thigh, his breathing was harsh. He had been running for quite a long time. He ended up back at the bus stop, looking at the bus schedule.

"WHAT?! It doesn't come for another month?! Are you shitting me?! What am I going to do now?!"

"You can stop running and serve me."

Tsukune turned around to see the vampire has Tsukune in her grasp. Tsukune panicked and elbowed the girl in the nose, causing her to let go in surprise. "Stay away from me!" Tsukune was released and he ran back to the school, fleeing the vampire. _'I have got to find a hide out.' _Tsukune looked around the school grounds and found a storm shelter. He ran over and unlocked the latch, surprised that the inside of it was also unlocked. He entered then shut the door, locking it down with the ten locks that were all around. It was REALLY secure. It was made of metal anyway. Tsukune looked around, flicked on the light switch, and was taken aback. In the room was a bed sitting in one corner, a desk, bookshelves, yet nothing on there. No pillows, or a blanket, but there was a sheet. He sighed. _'I found my living place.'_

Tsukune placed his backpack down on the bed, and wandered around, opening a door near the bathroom. He blinked and turned on the lights, and walked down the stairs. It was a basement, yet it went so far into the ground. He shrugged and followed, only to feel the heat from the underground. He began to sweat. _'The hell?' _Tsukune ended up on the floor, only to be greeted by a anvil, a welding machine, a welding mask, a pit of cold water, a hammer, and other tools. _'A blacksmiths room... Very interesting.' _He walked towards the anvil and noticed a furnace, hidden away from view. He turned it only, only to be created by the fire created by the earths core. It was HOT. Tsukune fell onto his butt, shocked. He smiled and thought about to his comic books. _'I think I have found a way to survive in this school...' _

Tsukune then got to work...

Moka Akashiya was walking around school, trying to find the human. "Where the hell could he have disappeared to?!" She yelled to no one. She grumbled and went into the dormitory areas, going to her room. _'Ill find that human...' _

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Tsukune, Angry Vampire and his work

**Hello everyone. I have decided that im going to make this more humorous with action. I will actually probally make this a very long fanfiction or have sequels. I mean come on, this is easy to write kind of :P**

**well enjoy!**

* * *

A week has gone by in the school and Tsukune was still running for his life from the silver haired vampire. Every day she would wait for him down the stairs, only to find that he would find a different route to safety. His real dorm was always empty too! It was like he was a ghost or something. Anyways, life on the campus was hell.

Down in the storm shelter where Tsukune resides, the whole thing was changed. His bedroom and bathroom were clean and full of supplies. His bed had Egyptian cotton sheets, pillow cases and a very comfy blanket. It was FLUFFY! Down in his workshop, all the blacksmithing stuff was there, but it was high tech now. Everything was machine operated, and he even expanded the entire place. The entire workshop was about the size of a football field in all directions. He had air conditioning down there, fans, and electricity for his ice machine. The room was kept at about seventy degrees so it was no longer a sauna. In this workshop, he had machines to make energy, he had machines that would also make new types of materials, and he would have robot arms working all over, keeping things tidy or doing the work. He was ready.

Tsukune uploaded his laptop into the main computer, which turned on. "Hello Master Aono."

"Hello Ginei."

"Are we ready to begin master?" The robotic voice sounded.

"Yes." Tsukune said. Tsukune and Genei began to work with several metals which were very flexible. He would bend them into shapes, and place them along some set locations. It looked like a robotic hands frame. Tsukune put his hand on it and began to move it around, seeing how flexible it could be. He sighed and used some tools and began to fix it, making sure that it would act like a human hand in flexibility.

Tsukune put on the boots that he made only frames for, and began to test them. He would only fly around the room for a little bit, making sure it was safe. He would have to trust his brains and handiwork though eventually. He tried to fly around horizontally, but found out why not. He didn't have his flight stabilizers! He mentally face palmed.

"Alright Ginei, what do we got for flight possibilities? Have you locked down the repulsor technology or is it still causing problems?"

"Yes, and I have fixed it. It should be working again."

"Good. Let's put it into the frame, and see how well it does." Tsukune said as a robotic arm placed a small cylinder in the socket where the palm would be. He turned it on with his mind, and aimed the cylinder at the door. The repulsor turned on as it turned white. It then shot energy at the anvil, which knocked a hammer at Tsukune who ducked. "Oh shit! Haha! It works! Now we should be able to fly without a problem!"

Tsukune wiped his brow after he finished up his work here, and decided it was time for sleep. He had school tomorrow and OH BOY was that going to be FUN! He walked up the stairs, climbed into his luxurious bed and went to sleep.

It was the next morning, and Tsukune was happy. He was working on his most desired project and it was exciting. He exited his storm shelter, locking it behind him by using his password. He smiled and walked away, unknowing that there was a pair of red eyes staring at him. The red eyes disappeared into the bushes when he went down the path to the school. Tsukune was humming the Iron Man song from Black Sabbeth, when he felt a chill down his spine. He looked behind him and saw the vampire.

"So, that is where you have been the whole time huh? Nice to know now so I can get what I want… and I always get what I want."

"Is that so? Well I think it's time you didn't!" Tsukune dashed away from her who began to run after him. He was as fast as her, but he had a head start. He entered the school and began to run up the stairs, leaping over students, trying to get to his homeroom. He slid inside, ducking under Ms. Nekonomes legs, running into his chair. He sighed in happiness, knowing he finally got away from the crazy vampire.

Moka growled angrily, punching a locker on her way to class. _'How does he keep getting away from me?! This human is troublesome' _Moka thought as she entered the class, only to glare at the human and take her seat behind him. The class began to start, and they were already studying for a quiz on the human world. Tsukune had it in the bag. Moka leaned over, her hot breath on his ear. She took a fang and slid it across his ear, teasing. "You will be mine Tsukune…" She whispered into his ear, only for him to shudder in fear.

Class kept droning on, and Moka just kept torturing the boy. It was like this every day. She would whisper into his ear, play with the back of his neck, breath on it. It was like he had a crush, but vampires when they took blood slaves, would also use them for sexual frustrations. Tsukune just tried to scoot away, but she scooted to him! It was insanity. Moka looked up at the clock and noticed it was time for lunch. She would make her move then and there in the lunch room, securing the boy.

The bell rang and Tsukune just dashed out in front of anyone. He got out his wallet and slid under several girls legs, who yelled at him. "Pervert!" They would exclaim. "Sorry!" He replied as he went into the lunch line, and he was first in. He then picked out his meal, and it was Sloppy Joes. Like fuck yes. Tsukune silently cheered, as he also picked up a Lemon Greek Yogurt, a Banana, and a small apple pie for desert. He was happy with his lunch and began to sneak away. He saw Moka who had her own lunched mailed to her by her family. Moka saw the boy and began to approach him, knowing there was no way out.

"Genei you there?"

"Yea boss. What is it you need?"

"Open up safety hatch 69"

"Yes Sir."

A small hatch in a wall opened up, revealing the small elevator. Moka saw it and began to sprint, only to see Tsukune sticking his tongue out at her as the hatch closed, leaving Moka to roar in fury. "What the fuck! Why can I not take this human as my blood slave! GAAAH!" Everyone in the lunch room stared at her. "Humans? In this school?" They all whispered. Moka stormed out of the lunch room, furious.

Tsukune was eating his delicious lunch on his bed, watching a bit of t.v on his laptop. He recorded shows in the human world, so he would enjoy himself. He was laughing at the T.V because it was Whose Line Is It Anyway. Tsukune finished his lunch and traveled up the elevator after watching the camera. He put the lunch tray back and walked back to class, only to find Moka glaring at him from her seat. He sat down. It was only those two in the class. Moka growled. "I do not know how you keep escaping me Tsukune, but mark my words. I will have you." Tsukune waved her off, knowing full well that he can keep out witting her.

~~~~~ Few hours later~~~~~

The bell rung signaling class was over. Tsukune rushed out the door and unlocked the storm cellar, running inside. Moka smiled as she waited, and gripped the door before it could close. "Where do you think you are going?" Tsukune looked around and found that he stashed a repulsor at the door for this reason. He turned it on and aimed it at Moka. "What is that? You going to blind me?" Moka laughed at him. Tsukune grinned and fired energy at her, sending her flying away. Tsukune locked the door and then returned to work on his work.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Tsukune and the completion

**Here is another chapter, and I just did this because im so excited for the next one! EEEEE :D**

* * *

In the furnace was a large block of metal. It was just Iron, but it served his needs for now. It was heavy, but Tsukune was ready. The large block of metal was melting in the heat of the fire, which was stored in a Tungsten container. Tungsten took much higher heat to melt, so it wasn't a problem. The Iron melted in the pot, and Tsukune poured some of the metal down a tunnel towards a rock that was shaped like a boot. He began to take his hammer, and bang on the hardening metal, forming it into the shape he wanted. An hour later, and he had two boots, and two hands. He groaned at the hot work, his body drenched with sweat. Tsukunes body wasn't really muscular like a body builder, but he still had a nice tiny six pack of abs, and his arms were strong too. He was a working man, and he enjoyed his work.

Rattling was heard and Tsukune looked at the monitor. It was that vampire, Moka, trying to find a way in. She was a window, trying to try the bars off. It was welded shut. Moka kept moving on, trying to find a way in. Tsukune chuckled and went back to work, banging and banging. He was making sure the armor was tough. He let them cool off in the air, before taking a shotgun and firing shells at them. Slugs, pellets, you name it. He fired it. He kept on trying to break it open. The armor wouldn't budge, but they would fall off the stool. Tsukune went back to work, sending more of the molten metal into their places, banging around.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _Tsukunes hammer would go, the sound ringing through the workshop. "Sir, you should eat dinner. It is getting late." Tsukune looked up at the clock and sighed. It was 11 in the night. Tsukune placed the already shaped metal onto the rack, letting it cool. It was his leg armor, and arms. He walked upstairs after turning off the light and shutting the door. He opened the fridge and began to snack on a couple apples. After finishing them, he crawled into bed and slept. He was exhausted from his work. He would dream of awesomeness.

_Tsukune was flying around the sky in Japan, racing with the jets. "This is fucking awesome!" He would then fly near a commercial airliner and scare the little children in the windows. He was like a kid in a candy shop. He would fly around the city, shooting down bad guys, and keeping his land safe. He had a business where he would make metal and paper and other things, and give them to construction for hospitals and other things like that. He was in heaven._

"WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER WAKE UP! WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER WAKE UP! WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER WAKE UP!" The Alarm clock near Tsukunes head yelled out. Tsukune groaned and slapped the snooze button, only for Genei to put an ice cube down his underpants. Tsukune yelped and got out of bed, growling at Genei. He sighed and ate a breakfast of eggs, hash browns and bacon that was made for him by Genei, and got dressed. He exited the house by a secret shaft that led into the men's bathroom. He sighed and went into his classroom, only to find Moka waiting patiently. Tsukune sat down and sighed, waiting for the days of torture to begin.

"Hey Tsukune…." The vampire began to sniff him. "You smell so yummy…" Moka began to open her mouth to bite, only for Tsukune to shove a tomato into her mouth. She began to suck up the tomato juice, growling. _'How dare he deny me his blood!? How dare a human make a powerful monster like me go through this! He needs to learn his place!' _Moka thought as all the classmates entered the classroom, waiting for another day of school work.

"Hello Students!"

"Hello Ms. Nekonome!"

The teacher smiled as she began to pass out the tests for the semester. Tsukune took the test and immediately began to work on it. He was quick and was already done with three pages, before Moka could even finish half of her first. Moka began to try to peek over his shoulder, copying his answers though he kept on turning the page, and she kept on trying to keep up by turning the page. It took only an hour but Tsukune completed the twenty pages, two hundred question test. Nekonome looked at him and smiled. "Done already Mr. Aono?" He nodded and sat back down. "Nerd." A few men whispered towards him, but Tsukune turned the other cheek.

Moka began to poke him in the back with her eraser. "Hey, what did you get for number 50?" Moka whispered. Tsukune opened up his notebook, ignoring her as he began to draw ideas for his armor. He began to draw things for flying into space, like pressurized armor and oxygen tanks, then a oxygen recycler. He smiled as he then drew things for going into volcanoes, into tornados and other disaster areas. He wanted to help people, as that is what his nature was. He sighed as Moka kept bugging him for answers. The bell rang as Moka wasn't even half way finished, but her test was over. She failed of course, but she had other ways of passing. ((Perverts :D))

Tsukune went to lunch and it was sloppy Joes again. Tsukune was ecstatic and sat down at a table, only to have Moka sit across from him. Tsukune stopped eating once he saw the silver hair. He looked up slowly into her ruby eyes, who smiled at him. "You are going to help me pass the makeup test tomorrow." She said bluntly. Tsukune eyed her and chuckled. "Why would I help you?" Moka eyed him. "Cause I said so."

"Really now?"

"Yea."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but… no…" Tsukune threw his pie in her face, and then ran to his elevator shaft. The vampire was steaming mad, and threw the table at him. The table blocked the elevator, and Tsukune was facing a very pissed off Female vampire. He looked around and ran around the room, only to have the vampire start throwing chairs left and right at him, trying to knock him down. Tsukune would duck and pick up another student, using him or her as a meat shield. Tsukune ran out of the cafeteria, trying to find some place to escape. He saw the boy's bathroom and ran inside, waiting for the elevator to open. Moka opened the bathroom, glaring at Tsukune.

"You are going nowhere!" Tsukune laughed as the elevator opened, and he entered, only to have it close almost all the way when two vampire hands stopped it. Tsukune looked in his backpack, grabbed some newspapers, rolled it up and smacked her hands. Moka was then hit in the back of the head with toilet paper, which made her look back. It was a robotic arm, throwing random rolls of toilet paper at her. "Get out of here! This is a man's bathroom!" Genei said.

"You aren't even a man!"

"Well, I wished I was to a fairy!"

"Whatever!" She turned to face Tsukune, only to have a repulsor in her face. "Oh no…"

_BLAAAM! _The repulsor sent her flying out of the bathroom. She ended up in the closet, with a mop on her head, making her look like an old lady. She growled as Tsukune escaped once again.

Tsukune was down in his workshop, done for the day. He was going to play hooky. Tsukune went back to work on his work, banging on more metal, shaped for a torso. His hammer was striking, his body was sweating. He was a good looking man right now. His body smelt of manliness which would drive any girl wild, yokai or human. He finished the torso, left it to cool on the rack, and began to make the helmet. He smiled as his work, letting the helmet cool. He placed the repulsors and the thrusters in their proper places in the armor.

Tsukune climbed into his bed, passing out once he hit the cloth.

A man with long hair sat at a table, looking over some files.

"Sir… There seems to be a vampire causing problems… and it seems to be with a human!"

"A human eh? We can't let him run around can we?"

"Well, there is a problem with that. He is known for escaping…"

"Well, eventually all are caught. Let's focus on the vampire…. What is her name?"

"Moka Akashiya sir."

"Well, isn't that the daughter of that bastard Shuzen?"

"Yes sir..."

"I think it's time we have our revenge on him… by killing his daughter. He will know what it's like to lose a loved one… like me…"

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Tsukune and the Test

**Here is another chapter for my story. Im goign to take this story alot slower, just so I have something to do when im bored. :D but ill try to make a chapter or two every 2-3 days. Have a nice read. **

* * *

Tsukune finished the suit of armor, and looked at it from the outside. It wasn't perfect, but it was his first try. He didn't have the material he wanted for the final armor, but he was satisfied. "I think it's time we test this baby out!" Tsukune exclaimed as he used his mind which was connected to Genei and the machine to open it. He entered the suit and got comfortable, though the metal was a bit uncomfortable. He would have to change that once he found the new metal. He sighed and the armor closed around him, his helmet being the final piece. "Genei are you there?"

"At your service Sir."

"Engage Heads up display and do a check on control surfaces"

"As you wish" The armor began to reform over itself, making sure it was snug and protecting its owner. "Test complete. Beginning to power down and begin diagnostics. "Negative. Do a check on the weather."  
"Sir there are data and calculations needed to be done before an actual fl-"

"Genei? Sometimes you gotta walk before you can crawl." Tsukune interrupted. "Ready? Let's begin!" Tsukunes thrusters lifted the suit in the air, letting Tsukune hover. "EEEEEEEH!" Tsukune was grumbling as he tried to get used to flying like this. "This is defiantly not like the comics!" Tsukune stopped moving around and aimed the suit at the hole in the ground, which led outside, and he flew out. The rockets were loud and made everyone who was currently at gym look up. Tsukune played hooky again. Everyone saw only a small amount of metal, smoke and fire as Tsukune flew into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsukune yelled as he flew around the school and the land around it. "Let's see how high we can go!" Tsukune aimed into the sky and went higher and higher, climbing 1,000 feet a second. "Sir? We have a potentially problematic build up of ice forming on the suit. We need to make sure that the next armor doesn't have it." Tsukune nodded and stopped flying up, heading back to the school. He shot over people outside who were playing basketball, sending several kids to run into each other. Tsukune landed on the basketball court, took the basketball and made a slam dunk which broke the board. The students and teachers stared at Tsukune who said, "I come in peace." In a robotic voice. Tsukune flew up into the sky once more, flying away.

Tsukune kept on doing loopy loops, corkscrews and other flying ways, trying to get the hang of it. He flew over the lake and noticed a student being picked on by three other boys. They turned into lizard man and kicked the boy into a tree. Tsukune flew down in front of the lizards and the boy. "Ganging up on someone isn't very nice." Tsukune took two of the Lizard men and banged their heads together, leaving only the leader. "You shall pay for that!" The lizard man ran at Tsukune and slashed at the armor, only to snap the claws off. "My turn." Tsukune uppercutted the leader, sending him into the lake. "IM sorry sir, I won't do it again." They all said. Tsukune nodded at the student who thanked him and flew into the air, heading back home.

The man with the long blond hair looked through his window, arms behind his back. He watched the suit of Iron fight the lizard men. _'Hmm… he could prove to be a problem.. I wonder who that was…' _The man turned around and looked at his 'generals'. "How is the search going for the vampire?"

"It's going well sir. We found her, but how do we take her in. We all know she will resist us." The man smiled. "I will come along with you and I'll take her in. Good work."

Moka was under a tree eating her transfusion packets when a large shadow overwhelmed her. It was a man with long blonde hair. The man smiled. "Miss Moka?" She looked at him. "You are under arrest for crimes against the school. The punishment will be death." Moka began to laugh. "You kill me? What makes you think you can do that?" The man smiled and took out a vial of water, throwing it on her face and chest. Moka began to scream in pain, writhing around as the electricity surged through her. The man picked her up and placed a silver handcuff on her, negating her powers. They took Moka away, going to the roof top.

* * *

**read. review. Moo.**


	5. Iron versus Fire

Moka was on her knees in front of the entire group of police. The man with blonde hair looked at her. "For what your father did, he will be punished with the death of his daughter. Any last words?"

"Fuck you."

"No. I don't waste my time like that with scum like you." The man drew his hand back as he made a large ball of fire, aiming it at Moka. "Time to die." He threw the ball of flame at Moka.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The fire ball exploded, leaving the man to smile. "It is done." The smoke cleared away, showing off that Moka was unharmed. He looked around and growled. "What the hell?" Two of his men were then blasted off of the room by something in the sky. The man looked up and noticed a small metal object flying in the air above. The object then landed behind the man and his goons, only to find the object was a metal man. "So, you are a rule breaker too? Then you can die as well!" Tsukune grinned and began to punch his guards out, sending them off the roof.

"Such a bully. I may not care for the vampire and her attitude, but she doesn't deserve death." Tsukune and the man began to face off. "Who are you anyway?" Tsukune asked. "My name is Kuyou and I'm the leader of the school police and you are?" Tsukune smiled. "Call me Iron Man." Tsukune used his thrusters and leapt at Kuyou, sending a punch down into his face sending Kuyou into the ground. Tsukune picked him up and tossed him into the tower about ten yards away.

Tsukune smiled. "Easy as pie." He walked over to Moka and ripped her cuffs off, only to have a fire ball land in his back. He flew into the other tower, looking at a fire fox. "HAHAHAHA you think it's that easy boy? I am a demon! I was worshiped as a god! You are nothing!" Tsukune leapt out of the tower, looking at him. "Then let's see what wins. Iron or Fire!" Tsukune yelled as he dodged several fire balls, only to see a large flame wheel come at him. Tsukune aimed his repulsors at the fireball and fired. They both collided, sending a lot of smoke into the area. Due to Tsukunes technology, he could see through it, so he activated his boosters, tackling the fire box. He flipped the fox off of the tower, then leapt after him, sending an elbow into the fox.

Kuyou roared in pain as the metal man was beating him. Kuyou breathed a large breath of fire, sending Tsukune off of the roof. "HA!" Kuyou said as he turned to Moka. "Now where were we?"

"We were at the part where you get your ass kicked!" Said a voice from behind. Kuyou was hit in the face by a repulsor ray, forcing him to fly across the roof top, sending him near the edge. Kuyou roared in pain once more, standing on his hind legs. The fire around his body began to glow blue as he transformed into a more humanoid being. "HA! A fight worthwhile. I am now glad you interfered Iron Man." Tsukune and Kuyou ran at each other. Tsukune ducked and tackled Kuyou, flipping him over his body into the ground. Tsukune picked up Kuyou, punched his face, then slammed him into a wall, then slammed him into another. Tsukune began to rapidly punch the Kuyou in the stomach, making Kuyou roar in pain. Kuyou head butted Tsukune and began to punch with fire fists, making sparks fly off of the armor. The heads up display in Tsukunes armor began to flicker.

"50% Power sir." Another punch. "45%" Another and another. "35%." Genei kept on saying. "Put everything we have into the thrusters!" Tsukune yelled. Tsukune hugged Kuyou and began to blast off into the sky, as Kuyou struggled in his grasp. "Let go of me!" Kuyou yelled as he began to get hotter and hotter, trying to melt Tsukunes armor. Tsukunes armor began to spark even more, some of the metal melting away. "AAAAAAAH!" The heat inside the suit began to get higher and higher thanks to Kuyous flame, as they began to reach the altitude of 10,000 feet. Ice began to form on the armor. Tsukune looked at Kuyou whose fire began to burn less brightly, and he began to transform back to a human. "I win!" Tsukune said as he stopped flying and began to fall, thanks to ice. "AAAAAH!" Tsukune and Kuyou began to free fall as Tsukune began to bang on his armor for the ice to fall off.

It was only 5,000 more feet till the ground and time was running out. Tsukune kept on banging and banging, while Kuyou was above him. "Damnit! WORK!" He slammed his boots together and he finally began to fly again. He grabbed Kuyou and flew back to the roof, where Moka was watching. He placed Kuyou in front of Moka. "He is all yours." Tsukune flew off into the air, heading back to his room.

Moka looked down at Kuyou with a wicked smile, who began to wake up. "You lose." Moka sent her fist into his head, knocking him out. "I wonder who that guy was though… Those lasers look familiar…" Moka shrugged and left the roof.

Tsukune crashed in his work shop, and all the armor fell off. The wiring and the skeleton were left unharmed. "AAAH!" Tsukune screamed at his armor. "What new metal is there?!" A knock was heard at the door, and Tsukune checked the monitor. It was nothing but a package. He opened the door to his cellar and brought the package in. It was light but it was solid. It was huge too! Tsukune shut the cellar, locked it, went down to his workshop and opened up the package. It was a metal…. Tsukune smiled and thanked whoever brought him this… it was the metal he truly needed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	6. Iron Man versus the Machines

**Enjoy. Rawr.**

* * *

A week has passed since the fight with Kuyou. Kuyou was in his room sleeping, defeated. The crime around the school was kept in check and only really under the table deals were made. There weren't any more fights because people were afraid of the man of Iron. The fear factor associated with the metal man was… remarkable. However, he hasn't ever made an appearance since the fight and everyone was getting restless. Perhaps he was killed? No one knew but someone was going to try something eventually.

A young woman, around sixteen, was wearing a witch cap and a witch outfit. She was spying on Tsukune, assuming him to be the man in Iron. His grades were as good as hers and there was no way a dumb ass could ever make a suit of iron like the one that defeated Kuyou. She eyed Tsukune being chased by the vampire, only to get blasted out by some ray. He would always go into the storm cellar of the school, and never return for days. He also had many elevators around the school, and she was curious about what was going on.

Tsukune was once again being chased by an angry vampire, because he threw a pudding in her face after she once again, tried to take him by force. Tsukune would duck into the cellar, blast her off with his repulsors that he kept by the door inside for her and run in. He sighed and placed his back pack down near the bottom of the stairs and made his way into his work shop. Standing on a rack was an Iron Man suit. It was finished and colored. Next to it was a large box of metal. It was another Iron Man suit but made portable. Another armor suit which was uncolored and not quite finished as the helmet was at its feet, was standing next to it. The armor was itself bright light blue. He smiled as the others were colored to what he wanted. They were Jet Black with Red. **((Think of the Iron man suit but the golden part Red and the Red was the black: P))**

He would sit down at the super computer and look over the internet. He would begin to watch anime and enjoy himself. He was watching High school DxD, and even though it's just a perverted show, it was funny. He would keep on laughing and laughing at the stupidity, enjoying his time. He only had half a year left before the year was over, so he would make sure to enjoy his time. He had to make sure that his High School experience was great! Of course he has never done anything with a woman, but that time will come for him and he knows it. Tsukune would just keep watching and laughing, ignorant of the world around him.

Moka would huff and puff outside of the school, near a tree she claimed as her own. It was tall and fat, giving a lot of shade regardless of the time of day. _"Ugh this human! He is resilient! I can't give up though, a human doesn't belong here! He belongs under a boot!" _Moka would think to herself and pout with angry eyes. She would then hear metal footsteps. She thought it was Iron Man, but then looked around and saw only a machine. It looked like a skeleton but made of metal! It had a mini gun in its arms, and it looked at her. It began to open fire on her, spraying her tree with hundreds of bullets. She would duck and run away, trying to avoid it. She looked around and noticed there was not one, but hundreds of these machines! It was an army!

The Witch was on the roof, looking down at the vampire running. She whistled as she had a computer on her lap, typing things in. She would smile wickedly, doing something.

Tsukune was in his workshop when he heard bullets. It scared the crap out of him enough to make him duck under the computer, only to notice it was coming from outside. He looked at a monitor and noticed several skeleton machines approaching the school and actually entering the main building itself. "Shit! The students are in danger! Genei! Activate the armor! NOW!" Tsukune ran towards the stage towards the armor which opened up for him. He grabbed a shirt from a rack and placed it over his t-shirt, stepping into the armor. The armor had a gel inside for comfort. The armor would close around him and begin to assemble itself to make sure its sealed and protecting its owner. Tsukune then opened the hatch in the top, flying out.

Moka looked up and heard rocket boosters, only to see a new Iron Man suit of armor flying around. She looked at it only to see it being shot at by the machines down below. It was bouncing off of the armor likes its nothing. She watched him as he dove into the group of machines, spin around and activate a red laser. The laser cut through the machines and the trees, destroying twenty machines! It was a powerful laser! _"Man…. That guy in that armor has some guts. I have got to know who pilots that thing." _Moka thought. She was then grabbed by a machine, only to rip its head off with her own hand. "Don't touch me."

The witch smiled happily as she noticed the Man of Iron actually appearing! "Ara Ara. This is so exciting, I'm absolutely wet! Desu!"

Tsukune kept on bashing in heads of the machines, only to smile as when the machines punched back, their fists would crumble. His new armor was as strong as expected. Tsukune began to activate his repulsors, blasting off heads of the machines, only to see tons more entering through what looked to be a portal. Tsukune kept on fighting, getting overwhelmed. Of course he was safe inside his suit, but if they never stopped, he would get tired and eventually he would get his armor torn off! He activated his boosters and flew at the portal. He aimed his chest repulsor and his hands at the portal, firing all three at the same time. He was told by Genei not to cross the streams but fuck that.

The beams crossed at the portal, forming a giant ball of energy. The energy would make the portal flicker and shut down, only after a hundred more machines came out. The large energy ball then exploded, blasting Tsukune far away towards the school, but killing off the machines that were surrounding the portal. About a hundred machines were left and most were in the school! He heard bullets and screams of terror. Tsukune activated his rockets and flew into the school, seeing that there was no death, but injury. The machines were missing as students and teachers ran. Tsukune activated something in his armor.

"Genei! Activate the laser sword! I know it's in development, but let's give it a test run!" Genei nodded and unlocked the device allowing the suit to use it. The suit of armor activated the laser sword. A large red saber appeared which looked like a cutlass. He began to swing the sword around, slicing through robot after robot. He kept on bringing them down, getting tired.

Moka was fighting herself, enjoying it. She would keep on kicking off heads, laughing as she did. "Woot! Whoever did this should know their place but this is fun!" Moka was in the school and saw the Iron Man protecting a bunch of students. He had a sword out and it kept on cutting through the robots like it was nothing! Moka was impressed and made her way to the Iron Man suit which looked like it was tired.

"Sir. Energy is low. The laser sword drains our energy very quickly." Tsukune sighed and turned it off, only to get punched by a large machine. It was the last one, but it was different. It looked smarter too. The machine picked up Tsukune and tossed him into a wall, then another then another. He just wouldn't stop attacking! Sparks were flying off the suit and the suits HUD was flickering. The suit didn't have really any scratches, but it doesn't mean the suit will move once the power source dies off! Tsukune looked around and reached for a pipe, then shoving it into the robots head. The robot stopped attacking then removed the pipe, only for his head to repair.

"Liquid Metal." Said a female from behind the robot. It was Moka, the vampire. Tsukune looked at her then back at the machine. "It looks like you could use my help metal man." Moka leapt onto the robot, and began to dig her nails into its neck, pulling the head off. She tossed the head into the garbage and then threw the rest of the armor away. "Remove its head." She walked over to the Iron Man armor and looked down at it. "Who are you?"

"I am Iron Man."

"Who are you behind the suit?"

"I must protect my identity from all threats. If they knew who I was behind the armor, I would die."

Moka growled and grabbed Tsukune, and began to tug at his helmet. Tsukune pinned her down, and eyed her. "Stop that!" Tsukune yelled. "No way! I need to know who you are!"

"No you don't!" Tsukune was flipped so Moka was on top, but they kept on wrestling for dominance. Moka ripped his helmet off, only to be blasted by a repulsor before she could see. She got up and dusted herself off, only for a glimpse of messy brown hair to run away with the helmet in its grasp.

"No…. No way…" Moka would run out of the room trying to chase him down, but the man disappeared. "Tsukune… is that?!" Moka exclaimed then laughed. "There is no way." Moka made her way back to her own dorm, thinking. _'If that really is that human… then he has a lot of surprises...' _

The witch was stomping on her lap top after the fight was over. "Damnit! I thought I totally had that! Damn you fucking vampire! I will kill you so hard, you will die!" The witch stormed off, heading to her own dorm, eager to try again.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**

**Edit: I changed this chapter slightly: **

**Tsukune was once again being chased by an angry vampire, because he threw a pudding in her face after she once again, tried to take him by force. Tsukune would duck into the cellar, blast her off with his repulsors that he kept by the door inside for her and run in. He sighed and placed his back pack down near the bottom of the stairs and made his way into his work shop. Standing on a rack was an Iron Man suit. It was finished and colored. Next to it was a large box of metal. It was another Iron Man suit but made portable. Another armor suit which was uncolored and not quite finished as the helmet was at its feet, was standing next to it. The armor was itself bright light blue. He smiled as the others were colored to what he wanted. They were Jet Black with Red. ****((Think of the Iron man suit but the golden part Red and the Red was the black: P))**

**this is the new paragraph. Its for... future chapters. **

**Also in the end of this fic, the armor that Tsukune was wearing currently for this fight, is now destroyed. Like the armor itself was just demolished when he returned. Just to clear things up for next chapter.**


	7. Authors note

**Hey guys.**

**I apologize, but this fic is becoming an issue to write.**

**I mean I have so many ideas, its just I cant decide which is the best route to take this.**

**This chapter im working on has about two directions, and it would change the flow of the rest of the story and its just hard to choose.**

**Sorry. Working alone is a pain.**

**Anyways, I have another story in mind.**

**Tsukune goes to Yokai blah blah blah**

**He is half human and half DEMON.**

**Not a monster. Difference. He will smell no different from a human but htere is a... monster lurking in him, he doesnt want to unleash.**

**The monster is a terror. A truly evil being that Tsukune has not controlled.**

**I wont tell you the Demon he is, but just letting you know I have another idea. I may or may not go with it, but ya know :D**


	8. Authors note 2 Iron Tsukune

**Ok a couple things. **

**I have two options to go for this story.**

**I know this is a spoiler, but please bare it.**

**In this chapter, Tsukune AND Moka fight for the first time. Moka finds out that Tsukune IS Iron Man and still plans on owning him.**

**So there is two options. **

**Who wins?**

**Tsukune or Moka?**

**both will end up being friends, but the romance might be a bit difficult to pull off if Moka wins.**

**Tsukune however, if he wins, Moka will be humbled and she may not be that snooty vampire we all love.**

**So its up to you to choose for me. I do need the help at this crossroads.**

**Oh and if you guys are mature enough, Read/Watch Highschool DxD**

**Its a MATURE anime/manga/light novel and it does feature breasts and tons of sexual... commentary.**

**To me, this anime/manga/light novel is HILARIOUS and I just cant stop laughing. My hand hurts because im banging on the desk while laughing.**

**I would share a nice passage from the light novel, but its not right for me to give it. **


	9. Iron Man versus a Vampire

**Alright here is the next chapter for this story! Its a bit shorter, but honestly, most fist fights end pretty fast. Sorry guys but thats how it is. Deal with it.**

* * *

A week passed since the machines attack Yokai Academy. Tsukune wasn't being attacked by Moka since then and he was curious how. Was he spotted? Was his identity revealed? He doesn't know but Moka never confronted him on it. Just stopped trying to eat him. Tsukune was relieved kind of, but he knew that something was going to happen. Everything happens to him.

Moka was walking around the school, trying to find a way into Tsukunes home. She knew that he had built elevators and other hide outs in this school, so she was to find it. There had to be a weakness! She was fumbling around on the school grounds, near the area where the Iron Man armor always comes out of. She doesn't know the exact location but it was around the lake area. She was stomping around, looking for the sound of metal.

Tsukune was in his workshop, playing with his armor. He was tuning up the Iron Man armor that was in its portable case. The portable case had a suit of armor, but it wasn't his new type of metal. It was an older version but it was portable. It's for emergencies. He looked around when he heard a banging of something on metal, but ignored it. It was probably the wind. Little does he know….

Moka grinned happily as she felt the metal under her boot. The metal just looked like the earth! GENIUS! Moka knelt down and using her superior vampire strength, she tore open the metal. She jumped into the hole and began to slide down, making all sorts of noises. "I found you! Now for you to Know Your Place!" Moka landed on Tsukunes stage, landing next to the Iron Man suit. She looked at it then at Tsukune who had his eyes wide. "I knew it… you are Iron Man….. oh man this will be delicious. The "hero" of Yokai Academy as my blood slave? This is too good to be true!" She began to walk over to Tsukune who quickly put down his screw driver and placed the case on the floor.

"What are you going to do? Leave? Like I would let you." Moka exclaimed with a happy, malicious squeal. Tsukune smiled and placed his feet on the case, then grabbed onto two handle bars which popped up. "No. Im not leaving, but you are." Tsukune stood up straight as Moka stopped approaching, eyeing what was happening. The case began to wrap around him! It was the armor! Moka was actually feeling slightly afraid, but smiled. A good fight always made her happy. The armor finally was around him and began to settle around him, locking the metal into their places so its tight. The helmet was the last to go on, but when it happened, red lights came from the eye sockets.

"You made a mistake coming here Moka. You have kept chasing me around, and now you will learn your place." Moka began to laugh. "Oh, and who's going to teach it to me? A _human_ like you?" Moka sneered. "Don't make me laugh." Moka charged at Tsukune and round house kicked him into the computer screen. Sparks flew and glass shattered when the metal clashed with the computer. Tsukune growled and charged at Moka who charged back. Metal and fist collided and began to fight for dominance. Moka was winning slightly but Tsukune used his thrusters when he was being bent back. He sent his knee into Mokas face then his elbow to the back of her head. He then Spartan kicked her in the chest, and sent her into a wall.

Moka smiled, not feeling a thing. She charged back at Tsukune sending kick after kick into him. Tsukune put his hands up to protect his body, but each kick sent him skidding back a half a foot with each impact. The metal began to actually bend! It was beginning to press into Tsukunes arm. This vampire was strong. Tsukune needed to end this quick, because the metal he had on wouldn't last very long. Tsukune activated his thrusters and shoulder charged into Moka, and slammed her into the wall. He began to punch her gut rapidly, sending three punches every second. The sounds of his fists colliding into her stomach was loud, echoing in the room. Moka began to spit up blood, which landed on Tsukunes arms, feet and the floor. Moka head butted Tsukune which made him stumble back. Moka then leapt into the air, sending a round house kick into Tsukunes face, which sent him to the floor.

"Over so soon? I want my moneys worth! C'mon get up!" Moka yelled at Tsukune, a battle crazed look on her face. "Coming right up." Moka did the same kick to Tsukunes face, sending him to the ground. "Going back down!." Tsukune growled and used his repulsors sending Moka into the wall. Moka landed on the wall with two feet, leapt off then punched Tsukune in the face. Tsukunes metal plate was finished. It fell off after the last punch, but Tsukune got back up and charged at Moka who dodged swiftly. Moka grabbed Tsukunes arms, placed her arms between his, locking him in place. She smiled. "Its over... I win..." Tsukune squirmed in her grasp, trying to break free. "You will now serve me." Moka leaned her head towards his neck, but Tsukune had one last chance. Tsukune activated his thrusters and slammed Moka into the wall, his back crushing her. He pushed off of her, grabbed her and began to hug her. Moka growled and placed her hands around his neck and both began to squeeze. Tsukune kept her in the air, but then went to his knees, because he was losing consciousness. Moka wasn't in any better shape then Tsukune as her eyes began to flutter. Both collapsed on top of each other, unconscious.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**I will have another chapter either A. Tonight. or B. Tommorow afternoon. I could do it tonight, but meh. I can be quite lazy.**

**Next chapter, I think ill try and get soem friendships going on.**

**Maybe a Crush on the hero?**


	10. Iron Man gets a friend

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for this fic! as I said, this fic will not be updated as much as the other fics as I want to make this fic really really good! So I have to think! ^_^ Ok well enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukune woke up in pain. His chest hurts, his head hurts and his legs felt like jelly. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "What the fuck happened..." He tried to sit up but froze when he heard a familiar voice. He looked to his right and there she was. The vampire Moka. She was smirking at him with a mischievous smile. One of her fangs was visible with her evil smile. She didn't look too injured, but he knows he inflicted damage. "You know... that's the first time a human has given me a fight..."

Tsukune looked at her and didn't know how to answer, nor did he think he should. "Relax... I am not going to harm you here in this state. I just enjoy a good fight and I would love to fight you again." Tsukune looked at her with bewilderment. "Why do you have to torture me?" Tsukune chuckled while he said that. "Well, cause its fun of course. Humans are such good toys." Tsukune sighed. "Why do I feel like you look down on me for being human?" Moka shrugged. "Cause you should. I really do not like humans. When I was in middle school, I had my powers sealed. I was nicer, and the children were mean. They didn't want anything to do with me... and they tortured me every day. They threw water on me screaming. "Look at the rich girl! She cant drink regular water like us!" Moka looked down a bit sad, but then returned to her normal state. "But it doesn't matter anymore, now I can just squash them if they start something."

"Not all humans are bad though..." Moka smiled. "I suppose you could be an exception."

"Could be? I just want to be left alone..." Tsukune replied a bit depressed. "But no one leaves me alone. Everyone just wants to kill me cause they know im a human. That's why I built the armor... to protect myself.. and the people I care for."

"Is that why you protected me?" Moka said with a hint of seduction while leaning over towards his ear. "Do you care about me?" Tsukune looked a bit frightened, but then figured out she's playing. "Nah, you are just a big breasted girl and I like boobs." Tsukune said equally as playful as her. Moka growled. "So, its my boobs you truly want eh?" Moka said with a hint of fake anger. Tsukune smiled. "No, I don't want anything of you. Your boobs aren't big enough!" Tsukune said while sitting up and staring at the vampire.

"Why you...?" She got up to tackle him, but the door opened to reveal the nurse. "Tsukune Aono! You need to get back into bed and rest! Or you can go to your dorm and rest once we replace those bandages!" Tsukune sighed. "Then replace them!" The nurse grumbled and began to replace the bandages. Tsukune looked over at Moka. "What happened after our fight?"

Moka yawned, stretching her gorgeous slim body. "Well, we were both unconscious, but I woke up like ten minutes later. Vampire healing and all. You on the other hand, was unconscious and barely breathing. So I took the armor off of you, which by the way is completely wrecked. Its bent in so many places, heh. Anyways, I took you to the nurses office, and let the nurse take care of you. I sat here watching over you, protecting my rival."

"Rival?" Tsukune questioned. "Yes, you are my rival. My fighting partner. You have given me a fight that's on equal with my own. I am impressed that a human could do such a thing!" Tsukune smiled. "Well, I couldn't have even fought you if it wasn't for my armor..." Tsukune sighed. "I am a weak human after all."

"True, you are weak, but you got heart. You stand up against the large monsters to do the right thing. You don't look down at us like they do to you. You are truly a interesting human."

"So, then are we friends?" Moka smiled. "I SUPPOSE, I could stomach you following me like a puppy." Tsukune scoffed. "More like you follow me around." The nurse left after replacing the bandages and Moka pushed him gently against the bed. "Yea right. Without that armor, you are a squishy human." Moka stuck her tongue out at him. Tsukune just grumbled in defeat. "Am I going to be a blood slave still?" Moka looked at him like she was thinking. "I would still love that, but I suppose I wont force it." Tsukune smiled. "Then good.. I don't like slavery..." Tsukune then whispered to himself. "Unless its in the bedroom." Moka smirked as she heard that with her vampire hearing, but let it go.

Moka helped the injured Tsukune to the cellar door where he resides. He placed his hand on a panel which read his finger prints. The cellar door unlocked the twenty locks it had on, and opened. Tsukune and Moka entered. Moka placed Tsukune on the bed and smiled. "Good night Tsukune. Im glad that we fought. We must fight again sometime." Tsukune waved her off and rolled his eyes. "Good night Moka."

Moka turned out the light, left the cellar door which closed and locked itself on its own, and walked back to her dorm. _'He sure is cute...' _Moka thought as she entered her dorm and collapsed on the bed. She then fell fast asleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

Unknown to the pair, a witch was busy planning the next stage of her attack. She wanted the Iron Man figure to fall, and the vampire to die. This was her school and no one will get in her way!

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Another Authors note

**Good news everyone! I will have anoth chapter or two tonight! I havent started on it but I plan on making it after I finish my movie!**

**Anyways!**

**I have a couple ideas for stories.**

**1. You all heard that I have one where Tsukune has a demon inside of him. Think a Ghost Rider kind of thing, yet he ISNT even close to Ghost Rider. He is alot more... evil and malicious.**

**2. I was watching G.I Joe: Retaliation tonight.((its the movie that im watching before I continue Iron Man.)), and I was trying to figure out how I could make a story with the doomsday machine in the movie. NO spoilers though ;)**

**3. I have another idea, and its a 100% alternate universe. There is no Yokai Academy, but there is vampires and werewolves. My plot goes like this. Tsukunes family gets killed by vampires and werewolves. Tsukune hides and is left alive. Tsukune gets taken away by a blacksmith, gunsmith, swordsman, and a mercenary from the wars previous to the vampire/werewolf apocalypse. In this story, im going to have different monsters side with one of the two monster factions, vampires or werewolves, while humans are all alone and are being fed off of. They are like cattle. ANyways, Tsukune is trained to kill. KILL THEM ALL! AHAHAHAHA. BLOOD... GORE... MY FAVORITES ;D ((You know ;) )) anyways, this is a major idea to me, and I cannot wait to get to it! Of course its going to be a Moka x Tsukune fic. :P **


	12. Iron man and the invite for summer fun

**Hello everyone. As promised earlier, a chapter for the story! I will give you guys a spoiler for the future. Moka and Tsukune will have sex. Everyone like that spoiler?**

**No? Ok the real spoiler is, taht this story is planned for sequels. 1-2 sequels! I plan on having one in the human world ;) **

* * *

Tsukune was busy in his workshop. He knew that it was the end of the school year, with only a weekend left. He had to work hard right now and rebuild the armor that broke during the fight. He was going to be it stronger and faster. He was currently hammering away at the chest piece, shaping it into the correct mold. If he failed, he would have to do it again with another slap of metal. He went through a lot of different molds when he first built the iron man suit. Of course the first was a prototype and totally unreliable now. If he fought Moka with it, he would have been CREAMED. The only reason he beat Kuyou was because he had an internal air conditioning. If Kuyou used his fists more, Tsukune AND Moka would be dead. However, with the new armor that he made with the metal he received as a gift, and the one he's currently building out of Titanium and Tungsten.

It was a Sunday so there was no school; of course you could still use the facilities for clubs and all. Moka was going to visit her friend, though she never said he was to him, and see how he is doing. He was busy Saturday morning, still injured, rebuilding his armor. He really was a strong man underneath the squishy flesh of a human. Moka placed her hand upon the scanner, which Tsukune changed Saturday morning to let her in with her own hand. Of course for protection, there was a bunch of turrets following her, all equipped with her favorite weapon, the repulsor. She walked down the steps towards the workshop, which was kept at a crisp, 69 degrees. It wasn't hot, it wasn't cold, but it was just right. Moka walked next to Tsukune who was banging on the piece of metal, who didn't even notice she was there. She grinned evilly as she brushed both her fangs along his neck, which made him collapse to the ground, in a tornado position. He growled as he figured out it was Moka, and stood back up.

"Such a scaredy cat." Moka said, teasing him. Tsukune flipped her off and went back to work on the metal. Moka walked over towards the stand in the back and looked upon the silver-blue armor on it. "Hey Tsukune. I never asked, but what is this armor over here?" Tsukune kept on hammering and finished about twenty seconds later. The chest piece was finally finished so he looked up. "That is my new armor. I do not know how it will hold up in combat, but in theory, it is the strongest metal. It's indestructible and it's lightweight." Moka kept looking at it. "Why not give it a field test?" Tsukune walked over to the fire pit and lifted out the large metal tub that was holding some liquid metal inside. "Well, I just haven't gotten around to it. That armor isn't mobile. I have to put it on either here, or on some kind of machinery that will put it on for me. That's why I'm building a new armor set. It won't have the metal of that, but this is for emergencies."

Tsukune went back to his work stand and began hammering down the cooling metal into his helmet. "Sir, is it wise for that girl to be trying on that armor?" Ginei said. Tsukune looked up and noticed Moka climbing into the armor. "Hey! That's mine!" Moka stuck her tongue out. "C'mon! Let me have some fun!" Tsukune growled. "You caught me with my pants down again. Genei… Fix that armor up and let her have some fun. I have to continue making this helmet." Genei didn't answer and began to tighten up the armor on Moka. The armor began to refit itself around Mokas bountiful chest and her slimmer arms. "All calibrations are complete. Armor is ready for a test run."

"NO FLYING MOKA!" Moka sighed. "Fine!" Moka took an elevator to the surface, and began to run around the forest, playing with his armor. Tsukune was already busy with his helmet, reshaping it. Moka was running around, trying to do kicks and punches. She noticed that with her kicks, she wasn't as flexible as before, but punching was still as flexible as ever. However, Moka began to run, punch and kick and it began to look like a random dance. She tripped over a rock and fell into the lake, and began to sink. She of course knew nothing of how the armor works, so she sank to the bottom. She was then grabbed by twenty tentacles, and was beginning to be squeezed. The HUD showed no signs of an immediate threat to the armor, but it did warn that there was a being wrapped around it. "Hey Tsukune?" Moka asked. "What Moka?"

"A couple things. Uh, one, I'm being attacked by a giant tentacle monster." Tsukune sounded a bit worried. "Uh, are you ok?" Moka laughed. "Oh I'm fine, but I think the monster is getting pissed. He is putting over 2000 square pounds of pressure on this armor, which combines to the added pressure of the water, and he still hasn't made a dent on the armor." Tsukune smiled. "I see. Well, I guess it shows that this suit is pressurized and able to go into the ocean."

"Oh yea, How do I use those blaster thingys?"

"Blaster thingys…?"

"Yea you blasted me with them before"

"Oh you mean the repulsors. Well everything in the armor is controlled by your mind. Think, Blaster thingys and use your palms. Just aim your palm, and think, 'repulsors activate' and the like. You can also fly like that as well."

"Thanks!" Moka thought to herself and activated the thrusters, flying out of the lake. The monster was dragged with her, but once it reached the surface and was about twenty feet out of the water, it immediately let go. "HA TAKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN SUSHI!" Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Sushi is fish. Not octopuses or whatever."

"SHUT UP!" Moka flew back into the workshop landing on the stage. Genei and his robot arms began to take apart the suit, placing each piece in the walls somewhere. Moka smiled at Tsukune who just rolled his eyes. "Had fun?" Moka jumped onto a couch nearby smirking. "Well of course. It's not every day you get to ride in a flying toilet." Tsukune growled at her. "Oh ha ha ha." Moka and Tsukune shared a laugh then both went quiet. Tsukune was busy making the mobile armored suit box, making sure it was just a suitcase sized. Moka looked at Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune, I know this is sudden, but would you like to come stay at my house for the summer?" Tsukune looked up at her. "Hmm… I suppose there is no harm in it, but I need to able to contact my family whenever I want. I also need to let them know my plans changed." Tsukune smiled and Moka nodded. "Of course, we have phones at the house." Tsukune and Moka nodded. She looked at the clock and noticed it was the end of the day. "Hey Tsukune, the limo will arrive tomorrow around nine A.M." Tsukune nodded as Moka left.

Moka went to her dorm and grinned evilly. "I get a human to stay at MY house for the summer. I wonder how my sisters will react to that." Moka curled up in her bed and fell asleep, ready for the summer.

Tsukune finished the box and began to work on something else. He had to work hard in the night as he just figured out that her family must be vampires, so he had to be ready. He assumed the older the vampires are, the stronger they get so he wanted to bring along the new armor, just in case. He worked into the night, only to sleep for a couple hours….

* * *

A giggling witch was in her own dorm, playing with machinery on her own. She was busy fixing up the robots she had earlier, making only a couple, but made sure they were smarter, faster and stronger. She was evil and ready.

* * *

**Read. Review. -Grumpy cat face- Go fuck yourself. **


	13. Iron man meets the Vampire Family

**Welcome to the next chapter! It is about twice the size of the other chapters, but I decided to fit what I needed into the one chapter. :D**

**Anyways, Onix is helping me with this fic, so give him some praise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was 9 A.M on Monday morning. Just as Moka said, the limo arrived exactly on time. Tsukune placed a suitcase into the trunk along with his emergency armor case. Moka placed her own in the back and tried to get Tsukune into the back seat. Tsukune smiled and said "I have my own ride." Tsukune smiled and hopped into the van. Moka was dumbstruck but shrugged knowing he obviously had a reason. The van and limo drove away from the school, heading towards the tunnel. They drove for about an hour down a lone road in the mountains, swerving in and out of different tunnels and driving near the lake. Once they exited the fourth tunnel, they came upon the sight of a large castle. Outside it looked run down for the most part, but it was for the feeling.

Both Vehicles pulled in front of the castle and parked. Tsukune hopped out of the van, locked it, placed the key in his pocket and went over to the Limo, retrieving his and Moka's bags. Moka grabbed her bag from the ground and both began to walk up towards the house, only to have it open by a small red headed child. "BIG SISTER!" The girl tackled down Moka and began to nuzzle her in the breasts, only to have a blushing and slightly irritated Moka push her off. "Hello Kokoa. Is the others home?" Kokoa looked over towards Tsukune for a moment then back at Moka. "Everyone is here except Kahlua, but she should be here soon." As Kokoa said that, a white limo pulled into the drive way and out stepped a princess like girl. She was dressed like a princess and even had the Tiara!

Moka smiled and said. "Hey Kahlua!" Kahlua grinned like a little girl and ran over. "MOKA! It's nice to see you again! How was school? Did you meet any cute boys?" Moka blushed and squirmed. "Oh who is this?" Kahlua said as he looked at Tsukune. "He smells heavenly." Moka pushed Kahlua away from Tsukune. "He is here with me Kahlua. Don't go and molest him." Tsukune was blushing slightly at the pair, only to have a large scary aura come from behind. Tsukune gulped a moment, and turned around slowly, only to find a large silver haired man looking down at him with disgust. When Moka, Kahlua and Kokoa turned around the big man stopped the hateful glare, and smiled at them. "Moka. It's good to see you." The man opened his arms, wanting a hug. Moka hugged him and smiled. "Hi dad."

"I bet you are hungry. I have the table already set up and dinner will be served soon." Everyone, except Tsukune nodded and went into the house. Moka was in the back so Tsukune followed her cautiously. He was scared of the people in the house. Moka and Tsukune placed their bags at the bottom of the stairs, after Moka told him they have servants in the house that are here to do these kinds of things. Tsukune nodded and followed Moka into the dining room, where there was another girl. "Moka!" The girl exclaimed with a smile. "How is my little sister?" Moka sat at the table and smiled back. "I'm doing well Akua. How is the business going?" Akua shrugged. "You know. Gotta cut off some fingers once in a while. Humans are so damn stubborn sometimes. They just need to be crushed like an ant." Tsukune shrunk in his seat a bit at that, which caught Mokas attention. Moka mouthed, 'Sorry Tsukune', and Tsukune nodded. Akua turned her attention towards Tsukune.

"Well who is this delectable smelling human? Is he your pet Moka?" Moka bit her lip unsure what to say, but said it anyway. "No. This is Tsukune. He is a friend of mine from school. I invited him to stay with us this summer." Mokas father looked over. "Did you now….?" Moka looked down at her plate in sorrow. "Dad, please don't do anything drastic…" Mokas father didn't smile, but frowned. "Moka, you know the rules of this house…" Moka looked at her father with a scared look. "Dad please don't!"

"Enough Moka! Rules are rules! Now eat your dinner and we will handle it after." Moka sighed and looked at Tsukune. She mouthed the word. 'Run.' Tsukune tilted his head a bit confused and went to eat. He began to properly eat his steak. That caught the attention of Akua, who was keen on learning who the boy was, and perhaps taking the delicious smelling boy for herself. She didn't like to share either, so she had to take him from Moka. The entire table was filled with food about an hour ago, but it was completely gone an hour after they sat down. Tsukune smiled and looked at Mokas father, "Thank you for the delicious food sir." Mokas father ignored him and stood up. "Alright, Moka, I think it's time you learn your place…" Moka looked at Akua for help. Akua shrugged while Kahlua and Kokoa looked at the ground. Moka looked at Tsukune and said. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm quite happy here. I had great food and your family seems pretty neat, even if your dad scares the crap out of me." Moka sighed. "My father wants you dead Tsukune. He hates humans and he's just looking after me. Remember when I said humans hated me, well he hates them even more then before because of it… I'm sorry for bringing you here." Tsukune looked at Mokas father who was wiping his mouth with a napkin. Tsukune looked at the other girls and they nodded simultaneously. Tsukune nodded. "I see. Then let me say this…." Tsukune then dashed from the table with lightning speed, sliding across the wood. He then ran over towards the door, opening it. He ran outside, only to find the door blasted apart by Mokas father. Mokas father looked around and couldn't find Tsukune. "Where are you boy? Moka needs another learning session." Tsukune silently opened the back door of the van, the one farthest away from Mokas father. He climbed in and turned on the computer.

"Genei?"

"Yes sir?"

"Activate the M.A.C"

"Yes sir." The van began to whir loudly as it began to open. Where the driver's seat ended, the entire cabin began to split from the rest of the van, as the top, sides and back of the van opened and flattened. Tsukune looked at Mokas father who turned his attention to the van. "There you are boy!"

"Hurry Genei!" Mokas father began to approach slowly and menacingly. The girls ran outside of the house, watching both of them. Moka watched as mechanical arms began to come out from the bottom of the van as Tsukune stepped into what looked like, mechanical boots. "Tsukune! Is this exact moment the reason you wanted to bring the van along?"

"Of course! I knew that I might be in trouble, so might as well bring along the big guns!" A repulsor fired from the cabin of the van, hitting Mokas father in the chest, blasting him into the first story window. "That should give me some time." The mechanical arms began to place different parts of metal on Tsukune, and they were FAT. Tsukune first put on the harness while the other pieces of metal were just being placed in their spots. After they were all situated, the mechanical arms of Genei began to screw the armor together, fastening them tighter. The armor was a lot fatter than before, but it was because it refits every time so Moka and Tsukune can use it whenever. Mokas father growled and walked out the broken window. "You are going to di-"Mokas father looked at the van and only saw the robot form. "Who is that?" Moka grinned.

"That is Tsukune, dad. He is a lot smarter then you." The helmet of the armor finally went into place and the armor itself began to move above, refitting around Tsukunes body. "Like metal can stop me." Mokas father grinned evilly as he raised his hand and blasted a large blue amount of energy at Tsukune. Tsukune activated his thrusters, and flew above the blast, only to have the blast, blast the van a few yards away. It was uninjured, but it was still moved. Tsukune shoulder charged into Mokas father, sending him flying into the guest house near the tennis courts.

"Moka, what is going on?" Kokoa asked. "Well, Tsukune was a human and he somehow got into the monster academy. I have no clue how, but he did. Anyways, everyone wanted him dead so he began to make a battle suit." The battle between the boy and the father raged on as Tsukune was punched from the tennis courts into the house. Tsukune used his thrusters and got out of the house, and flying punched Mokas father in the face. "Well, I actually fought him when he was using his emergency armor, and none of us won. It was a draw. The armor he is wearing now is the stronger armor. Much stronger, but it's not mobile unless he uses that van. I would have lost if I gave him time to put on the armor."

"From what I was told, the armor is made up of two metals. One is a rare metal that is indestructible. Adamantium." The girls gasped. "How did he get that?!" Kokoa exclaimed. "That is impossible to even get for a human!" Akua said. "I think the armor could use a Tiara." Kahlua said. "All I know is that is Adamantium. He somehow got it as a gift from someone. Anyways, on the knuckles, elbows, kneecaps and feet, he put Tungsten on. That way his punches will do more damage." The other girls nodded and watched the two fight. They were busy punching each other in close range, only Mokas father looking like he has damage.

"How are you still standing boy?!" Tsukune behind his armored smiled as he shoulder charged into Mokas father. Tsukune grabbed him by the throat and began to punch him in the face. One, two, three, four and on the fifth punch, he used more strength and punched Mokas father the soccer goal. Tsukune activated the repulsors and blasted the metal of the soccer goal, having the net itself fall around the father. "I am still standing because of the fact that I put a nice amount of Gel everywhere between me and the harness, so your punches won't hurt as much. Of course it adds weight, but I do just fine." Tsukune crossed his arms as Mokas father began to exude aura everywhere, destroying the soccer net, the grass, and all the living things that are a few feet in every direction. "I will have your head human... You are worthless scum!" The father and Tsukune charged at each other, only to have Tsukune upper cut him and carry him up into the air.

Moka looked up and watched Tsukune fly into the air, sounding like a rocket. "What is all this commotion?" Moka looked down and saw a pink haired woman walk up the steps. "MOM!" Moka jumped into Akashas arms and both shared a hug. "Hey sweety. So what is all this destruction about?" Moka looked away. "I brought a friend over and dad is trying to kill him." Akasha raised a brow. "Trying?" Moka smiled. "Well, I bet you can tell my friend is a human..." Akasha nodded. "Of course, that would explain why Issa wants him dead."

"Well, this human isn't stupid. He is smarter then everyone in the school, even me. He kind of built a suit of armor."

"Armor? Like that comic book character?"

"Comic book character?"

"Never mind." Issa and Tsukune then slammed into the ground a few yards away from the group of girls, with Tsukune on top. Just as Tsukune was about to raise a fist, Akasha came over. "Issa, you look so beaten up. What's going on here?"

"Akasha! This isn't what it looks like! I was just giving him free hits!" Akasha rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to me." Tsukune got off of Issa and shrunk away from the two adults and hid near Moka. "Your father hits hurts…" Tsukune said to Moka. Moka chuckled. "Well he is a Dark Lord." Tsukune took off the helmet, and showed that he has a broken nose, a bloody nose, and while his teeth aren't broken, he does have blood coming out of his mouth. Akua and Kokoa surrounded Tsukune and Moka and began to praise him. "I never seen daddy this injured before! Only Akasha could do this!" "Holy cow Tsukune, you are a strong man!" Kokoa and Akua said. Akasha helped Issa up and both began to walk hand and hand to the group of sisters and Tsukune.

"Tsukune is it?" Tsukune looked up at Akasha and nodded. "I do not hate humans as much as Issa does, but, I still dislike them. If you ever hurt my daughter, I'm going to kill you." Tsukune nodded. "Yes ma'am. I don't intend on hurting her…" Akasha nodded as Issa looked at him. "You are strong. I can respect that. I'm glad my daughter found herself a strong boyfriend." Tsukune began to choke on the blood he was trying to swallow down. Moka began to pat his back, rubbing him. "B-boyfriend? You got it all wrong!"

"What? Is my daughter not good enough?" Akasha glared and said. "N-no! She is a wonderful young lady and she's beautiful too! It's just, we aren't dating!" Moka blushed and Akasha grinned. "So you are stringing her along?" Tsukune looked at Moka for help. "Mom, Dad. We aren't dating. We are just friends. You are embarrassing me." Issa and Akasha chuckled. "Alright dear… Why can't we have a little fun eh?" Moka growled at her parents as they all walked inside the house. It was already ten in the night, and Tsukune and Mokas father were fighting for about four hours. Tsukune ran outside and stepped on the van, having Genei remove the armor. He didn't want to walk around in the armor all the time of course. Tsukune sighed and ran back inside the house, having Moka close the door behind him.

"C'mon Tsukune. Time for bed!"

"Where do I sleep?"

"Well, we don't have any other rooms available, so you can bunk with me."

"Oh, alright." Moka and Tsukune walked upstairs after bidding the two adults good night and saying good night to the other girls, and then walked into Mokas bedroom. The bedroom was clean, and there was a mirror near the door, make-up on the counter. There was a large bathroom with a hot tub inside, and there was a single, California king sized bed. "Where am I going to sleep?" Tsukune asked. "You can sleep with me in my bed of course." She said without even a hint of a blush. Tsukune was blushing like crazy however. "W-wait… me… you… in the same bed?"

"Yes Tsukune… is that a problem?"

"N-n-no." Tsukune undressed into his boxers and climbed into the bed, curling up and facing the wall. Moka however, slept naked. She crawled into bed and laid herself on the pillow. About thirty minutes have passed and Tsukune was still away but Moka was asleep. Tsukune began to drift asleep until he felt two soft mounds press into his back and two slender arms wrap around him. It was Mokas breasts! She was nude! Tsukune was blushing like crazy and tried to get away, but the vampire kept her grip. Tsukune sighed defeated, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go die in a fire.**


	14. Urgent Awesome Authors note!

**holy shit!**

**Everyone!**

**Highschool DxD has their english dub out!**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D

**Watch it at Watchcartoononline . com**

**:D**

**Once I finish these two animes im watching, im watching the anime again but in ENGLISH!**


	15. Another Authors note sorry

**I know. I know. Its annoying getting authors notes, but deal with it.**

**So im currently reading and watching new animes now.**

**Currently im on a Infinite Stratos phase.**

**Of course I prefer Highschool DxD, but still, always finding new animes that are good are great.**

**Sadly, no one on fanfiction cares much for Highschool DxD of Infinite Stratos. Its disappointing.**

**Though its strange, I wonder how Rosario got so popular?**

**anyways, the Animes/light novels/mangas that im backed up on are:**

**Seitokai Yakuindomo, Motto To Love Ru((Not sure if ill even watch this one)), Goshusho-sama Ninomiya-Kun and Nagasarete Airantou. ((Also unsure on this one))**

**Both of them have really young characters and that makes me nervous. haha. Still, I really wish people would like Infinite Stratos more. It has such a great story line and good characters. Accents are good too.**

**God the German Chick is HAWT.**

**Any other animes you guys can suggest? **

**I do enjoy fan service, but a good story line with that is great. Thanks.**


	16. Iron Man and the vampire family fun

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I did :D**

**Now, I think that this story is coming to a close here soon. At least for the first story. Sequels ;)**

**I plan on at least two more chapters. Maybe three. I do not think ill do romance for this chapter, but set it up for the sequel!**

* * *

It was Ten in the morning when Tsukune woke up. He was still in the death grasp of the breasts of Moka. He was just being used as a teddy bear! He sighed and just laid in bed, waiting for Moka to wake up. She was breathing softly on his neck, her head buried in his neck. Moka finally moved a couple minutes later, groaning as she began to wake up. Tsukune finally sat up in the bed, then froze. In a chair by the door was Akasha. She was smiling at him.

* * *

Moka woke up and sat up, looking at Tsukune then following his eyes. "Mom?" Moka asked. "Hi dear. I came in about ten minutes ago. Thought I would see how my daughter and her boy toy react to each other." Akasha smiled as Moka rolled out of bed, put on a bra and panties, before putting on a t-shirt and shorts. "He is not my boy toy mom..." Moka said. "Oh quiet dear. I know... though I see that the boy is interesting. He seemed to be blushing earlier, and his pants had a bulge this morning. I wonder what that is about."

"MOM!" Moka said while Tsukune shrunk under the covers. "What?"

"Dont embarrass him!"

"Im just curious!" Tsukune poked his head out. "U-um. If you must know then... I was blushing because she.. um... was nude under the blankets..."

"I always sleep nude Tsukune. Why is that making you blush?" Moka asked. Tsukune cleared his throat. "Uh... cause breasts are a sexual stimulant?" Moka blinked and looked at Akasha. "So are you saying you liked my daughters fun bags?"

"MOM!" Moka yelled. Akasha giggled and ignored Moka, looking at Tsukune. "Uh..." Tsukune said, unable to properly answer. "Tsukune, you don't have to answer that..." Tsukune nodded. "So what was the bulge about Tsukune?"

"MOM!" Moka yelled once more at her mother. "Uh, men get something called morning wood... I dont know why it happens, but it does to every male during puberty..." Akasha seemed satisfied. "I wonder if it had anything to do with the fact you felt my daughters melons while sleeping..."

"MOM!" Moka tackled her mother and began to choke the giggling parent. Tsukune got up and went downstairs, only to be ambushed by one of the sisters, Akua. She was topless herself, coming from the showers it seems. "Hey Tsukune." She purred. He looked away from her politely. "Oh... Hi... Akua." Akua grabbed Tsukunes arm and hugged it between her breasts, hanging on him. He began to blush a bit, and squirm uncomfortably in her grasp. Her breasts were much bigger then Moka's.

"So Tsukune... Wanna play a game?" Tsukune shook his head and stopped blushing a bit. "Uh, a game?" Akua nodded smiling. Moka began to walk down the stairs. "Yea, lets play doctor... you can give me a check up everywhere on my body..." She seductively purred. "Akua, leave him alone! You are making him uncomfortable!" Akua smirked. "Oh come now, men love to play doctor!" She teased. Moka glared daggers at her. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I? Its not like you are doing anything with him! Why cant I have some fun with the human?!"

"Cause, he is here as my guest!"

"So?! He is a human! No one cares! He is best as a toy!"

"Leave him alone Akua!"

"No! I want him in me... and on me!" Moka growled and grabbed Tsukune from Akua, yanking him away. She then wrapped her arms from behind him protectively, before she sank her fangs into Tsukunes neck. She was looking up at Akua saying, 'he is mine' in her eyes. She began to feast upon Tsukunes blood, purring with pleasure.

* * *

Tsukune yelped when he felt the fangs. His feet began to do a dance of their own in the air. His eyes began to shine with helplessness yet, he began to enjoy the feeling of being fed on. It wasnt really painful, but it was shocking nonetheless. It was actually pleasurable. He relaxed in Mokas arms, letting her continue to feed. About ten seconds passed before Moka released him from her mouth. She licked his wounds closed, while looking at Akua. Her tongue began to dance across his neck with erotic motions. She grinned at Akua who stormed off.

"Sorry Tsukune..." Tsukune rubbed his neck and looked at Moka. "Oh... its... alright." Tsukune smiled at her and both went into the dining room for breakfast. They both sat down next to each other, eating the French Toast made by the servants. Mokas father strolled in and sat down in front of Tsukune. He didnt have any bandages like Tsukune did, who had a splint on his nose. "I couldn't help but notice my daughter fed on you this morning and that you slept together. I hope you used protection last night." Tsukune began to choke on the French Toast. Moka glared daggers while rubbing Tsukunes back. "Dad... We just slept... nothing else." Issa shrugged and continued to eat while Tsukune looked at him with fear. Even if Tsukune won the match, he still feared the man. Issa noticed this and was curious. "You pretty much beaten me in the fight... why are you so afraid? You do know that you could easily claim the throne as ruler of the house right?" Tsukune smiled.

"Well, that's nice to know and all, but im not really interested in that. I have my own plans for the future." Issa nodded. "Alright boy, but make sure my daughter is happy." Moka glared even more daggers while Tsukune was confused. "I am sure your daughter has her own plans and will be happy. I don't know why I would have to make sure she's happy."

"Because, you guys are go-" Issa was interrupted when he was blasted out of his seat. There on his back was a hole with smoke coming out of it. It was a laser blast! It came from outside! A couple grenades were thrown in. Tsukune grabbed Moka and ran up the stairs before the grenades could explode. Tsukune reached under her bed and grabbed the armor case. He placed his feed in the slots and pulled up on the handle bars. The armor began to form around Tsukune. His emergency armor was now secure. It was time for battle...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	17. Revenge of the Machines

**Here is another chapter for this story! I think this will be the last one for a couple days. I think their may be one chapter left for this story ;)**

**Make you guys suffer and wait for a sequel to arrive. MWAHAHAHA.**

**Also, enjoy this!**

* * *

Looking under the door, Tsukune noticed something. A gas like substance coming from under the door. He also felt heat rising. Moka, I think steam is coming from in the house. Its like flooding the house. "Steam?! That's water! I cant get touched by that! I will be weak and useless!" Tsukune nodded, picked up Moka and opened the window. He flew her outside and towards the van. He placed her inside the van and shut it, keeping her safe. He noticed that there was several machines and tubes on the windows of the castle, flooding it with steam. There was so much steam that it wouldn't just dissipate! The house was being invaded! It was those machines from before, but there was much less.

Tsukune began to scan the machines and found something shocking. These weren't just any machinery... they were upgraded! One of them was remote controlled. The machines looked back and saw Tsukune and began to open fire. Lasers were being shot at Tsukune, while a minigun was being aimed.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

The minigun went off and it was being aimed at Tsukune. He was just hit by the brunt of the bullets, only for them to bounce off. He knew that prolonged exposure to them would kill him so he flew away, trying to dodge it. With the lasers and the bullets flying, there wasn't much he could do. Moka was trapped as well!

* * *

Moka was in the van, watching as the machines were firing at Tsukune. He was already being hit with lasers, each shot knocking him out of the air. The house was also being bumped with steam. Her family was going to be weak to those machines, and they would die!

"Genei?" Moka asked kindly. "What is it ma'am?"

"Can you suit me up with that armor?"

"Of course ma'am. Step into the boots and allow me to do the work." Moka stepped up into the boots and the van began to whir and open. Mechanical arms began to work faster then before, placing the harness on Moka and giving her the armor. The armor began to refit around Moka, making sure it was snug. "Thanks Genei!" Moka flew up as Tsukune took a RPG to the chest, knocking him to the ground. Moka noticed he was unconscious, and that his helmet was completely blown off. His face was blood. Those machines and their lasers tore thru the armor, sending the lasers into his body. Of course the armor absorbed much of the shots, but he still took some flesh wounds that also were bleeding.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she flew over. Her armor was being shot at now, but the armor wasn't even being phased. Moka picked Tsukune up and flew him over to a bunker. She placed him inside and closed it before flying back over to the castle. She flew into a robot and blasted its head off with a repulsors. Two machines whirred as one sent a punch into Mokas face, sending her into another robot who wrapped his arms around hers, keeping her still and facing the first. Two machines walked over and began to punch over and over in the gut of Moka, sending very powerful punches, like her fathers into her. The gel was holding up, but she could still feel very strong punches.

One machine pulled out a laser cutter. He placed the laser up against her stomach and began to "cut" of course the armor wouldn't be able to be cut, but their was a massive heat spike coming into the suit. They were trying to heat her up till she dies! She was in a oven! _'Tsukune! You forgot to put in the super powered air conditioning!' _she thought. Immediately after she said that, the armor became frozen. Liquid nitrogen was flooded on the outside, completely freezing the armor. It gave her time to think! She began to activate her thrusters, but two machines held her down. They were much stronger then before!

* * *

Tsukune was resting in the underground bunker, when five people arrived from the tunnels. Three were injured, but two were healthy and unharmed. It was the vampires! Kokoa, Akua and Kahlua were all injured by the steam. The heavy amount of steam knocked them out. Akasha knelt down next to Tsukune and began to examine him. "He is alive for now, but he will need a ton of bed rest and medical attention. Though, he may die even then. We may need to inject with him our blood."

"He is human. He doesn't deserve our blood." Issa said. "I thought you liked him?" Akasha asked. "I do, but he's still not worthy of our blood. There is no way we can dilute our species!"

"We are going to die out Issa if we do not get over the ancient times!" Issa shut up and looked away, not speaking. There was the sound of heat and ice colliding. It was a hiss. Issa walked outside and watched as another Iron man suit was under attack. "I think that's Moka!" Issa exclaimed. Akasha and Issa ran outside and began to attack.

Issa used his aura to pick one of the machines up, and crush it instantly. Akasha elegantly ran in and began to swiftly karate chop slash at two robots, only for them to be seemingly unharmed. Akasha giggled and snapped, having the robots fall apart. There was only two robots left, that held Moka down. Akasha and Issa smiled and ripped apart the arms, pushing them away. Issa picked both up and crushed them with his aura.

"Mom! Dad! Thanks! How is Tsukune?!" She asked. "He i-" Akasha was interrupted by a whir. The robots that were defeated began to reform. They were all liquid metal! "Damnit! They don't die!" Issa said as he began to crush them on by one, only to have them reform even faster. The robots began to attack Issa, Akasha and Moka, endlessly coming at them. They would eventually run out of stamina.

"How do we kill them?!" Akasha screamed. Moka began to think but she couldn't think of anything. She was then held down by two robots, and a third was heating her up with the laser. She didn't have any more nitrogen, so it was going to be over for her soon. Akasha and Issa were busy wrestling with their own attacks, unable to save their daughter.

* * *

Tsukune coughed up blood and sat up. Kokoa was looking over him. "You're awake!" She exclaimed. Tsukune spat blood on the floor. "I heard Moka scream.. I woke up.." Kokoa looked confused. "She didn't scream Tsuk-" A scream was heard and it sounded like it was Moka. She was in pain! "Now she is! Can you move? I cant move Tsukune..." Kokoa said. Tsukune began to stand slowly, only to fall against the wall. "Genei...?" Tsukune asked weakly.

"Yes sir?"

"What is going on?"

"The robots from the school are attacking and they are upgraded. Liquid armor that just works even faster each time they are defeated. Currently, Moka is being roasted." Tsukune began to open the bunker door, climbing the mountain slowly. He collapsed at the top, staring at Moka. He groaned as he aimed his arm, aiming at the robot heating her up. He activated his thrusters and was sent at the robot. His fist collided into it, but he was holding on to something. He placed the object in the robot, and proceeded to punch the other robots, injecting them with something as well.

* * *

Moka looked as Tsukune without his helmet was punching. "Tsukune run! Its too dangerous!" Moka screamed, but Tsukune just smiled weakly. He collapsed after he punched the last robot. The robots turned back to their victims, only to freeze. The robots began to exude a silvery substance from their mouths, only for it to solidify on contact with the air. It was liquid Nitrogen. The robots were defeated.

Issa and Akasha, picked up the robots and placed them on their shoulders. "Look after him Moka... He is in very bad condition, and what he did worsened it. He might die." Akasha said. Both parents ran away, heading down towards the underground bunker. Kokoa, Akua and Kahlua began to approach Moka, all three a bit injured. They all knelt near Tsukune who was unconscious and laying on Moka's lap. Moka was crying silently, tears falling on her cheeks. Tsukune looked dead.

"For a human... he certainly was strong like us... in his own way." Kokoa said. "He was like a shining knight!" Kahlua said. Akua was silent. Moka sniffled and leaned her mouth towards his neck. "I hope he forgives me..." Moka latched onto him and began to inject him with her own blood. She kept injecting her blood into him for about ten seconds, only to pull away. He was breathing slightly better, and his face looked less in pain. Moka smiled a bit and carried him. The steam was cleared from the house so they all entered. Moka laid him on her bed, after removing his armor. Moka was out of her armor as well, which was back in the van and being recharged.

Moka laid with Tsukune, laying his head on her bosom. She would just lie there, letting him rest, watching over him... She wanted him to be safe and alive...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	18. Authors note for you people

**If you do not like my fanfictions, then get the hell out of here.**

**You do not have to keep reading if you dont like it.**

**You damn Masochists. **


	19. A new story idea :O

**Tsukune Aono is a human... but he also has a super power kind of thing.**

**THE POWER... of breasts.**

**he powers up when he sees breasts, touches breasts, suckles breasts, pokes breasts... but he can also talk to breasts and learn what the owner is thinking!**

**Just kidding.**

**So my new idea is Tsukune Aono has the power of electricity. :D He has everything that deals with the power of electricity. Including the manipulation of the energy within someone.**


	20. Another Iron Tsukune authors note

**Just watched Iron Man 3 and The Wolverine.**

**I will say that Iron Man 3 was AWESOME but The Wolverine was alright. I like Wolverine and all, but it was meh.**

**6/10 for The Wolverine, and my bias for Iron Man 3 is 11/10.**

**So, I now have alot more ideas for Iron Tsukune, however, I may not use them considering they are from the movie and I may be considered rude for giving out a small spoiler on what the new ideas pertain to the movie.**

**Though its up to the crowd of course. A majority vote for my new ideas for the sequel, will tell me to go ahead with the ideas, while saying, "Deal with it" to the rest.**

**This fic WILL have a sequel, and im very much excited to get on with it, however, I have other fanfictions to attend to.**

**I am actually getting ready for write a fanfiction for ANOTHER anime, or at least an idea for that anime and put the first chapter up.**

**im SO backed up right now xD**

**I have Iron Tsukune 2, Monsters Love and Shadows 2, I have the Demon Host Tsukune, I have Infamous Tsukune((Electric)), Vampire and Werewolf hunter Tsukune.**

**haha.**


	21. The end of School and the beginning

**Hello everyone. This is the ending for my Iron Tsukune. Yes its short, but meh, screw you :D I just want you to suffer until I decide to do the sequel ;) **

* * *

A couple days passed since the attack on the mansion. Tsukune didn't wake up for about three days. He was still in bed unconscious, with Moka busy in the house. She was making sure that his head was kept cool from the fever, making sure he would be ok. The vampire blood in Tsukune was ravaging his body, and they began to fight for dominance. Moka didn't want Tsukune to know about the blood, so she wouldn't tell him.

Moka was busy downstairs, filling a bucket with ice water. Tsukune was upstairs in bed. A cough was heard from Tsukune and he opened his eyes. He was busy staring at the ceiling, quietly. He was thinking about what happened. Moka went up the stairs and when she opened the door, she almost dropped the tub of ice water. "Tsukune!" Moka screamed and ran over. She placed the bucket on the floor and gave him a big hug. Tsukune patted her head. "Hi Moka. What happened?"

"Well…. You were injured. You saved my family from the machines pretty much, but you lost a lot of blood and consciousness from it. You were close to death."

"I see… Is your family doing ok?"

"Yes Tsukune Aono, we are doing just fine." Said Issa who strolled into the room with everyone behind him. They all looked at him with a smile. Kokoa and Kahlua ran over with excited faces, giving him giant vampire hugs. His face contorted in pain as he felt their strength. "Thank you Tsukune, for doing this family well." Akasha said. "I suppose for a human, you did very well." Said Issa. "You were awesome Tsukune! Like a prince!" Kahlua exclaimed. "I see my sister found a great friend!" Said Kokoa.

Tsukune nodded and sat up in the bed, feeling paper lying beside him. It was a letter from the academy. He opened it up and began to read it. His face lit up about five seconds in, and he was smiling happily. "What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked. Tsukune handed the letter to her. Moka smiled and gave Tsukune a big hug, resulting in more pain. "Wow, you already graduated high school after only one year. I am impressed!" Tsukune nodded and smiled. "Yup… it's time for me to go into the real world, and begin my dream." Moka nodded. "I hope you do well Tsukune." Said Moka.

"Well, as it is the last weekend of the summer, why don't we do something special Tsukune?" Asked Issa. Tsukune nodded. "Alright, I will do whatever Moka wants." Moka smiled. "How about we go to the water park spa in the human world?" Tsukune nodded and everyone went to get dressed. They all traveled to the water park, and began to have fun.

About ten hours passed and they all returned to the mansion. Kokoa and Moka were packing their bags for school while Tsukune was packing his bags to leave for the human world. Moka and Tsukune shared a big hug, Moka not wanting him to leave. She liked him a lot, but wasn't strong enough to convey her feelings. The limo arrived for the girls while Tsukune went to the van. "Good bye Moka. Good bye the Akashiya and Shuzen family." Everyone said goodbye, and everyone went their separate ways. It was time for Tsukune to begin his life….

As the owner of Aono Industries…

* * *

**Read. Review. Meh**

**I said Spa water park because I would assume spa's use herbs.**

**Also the Ice water has herbs too. Its just obvious about that .**

**Sorry for the confusion**


End file.
